


[Podfic] I Dreamed I Was...

by RsCreighton



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: He wrapped himself around his partner -- always his partner, no matter where they were and what they did and who they became -- and Starsky laughed and hugged himself with sheer joy.  Hutch dreams...





	[Podfic] I Dreamed I Was...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Dreamed I Was...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222442) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



> Recorded for Calliatra for the Hurricane Harvey Fanauction! <3

  
**Title:**  I Dreamed I Was...  
**Length:**  22:05  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   frecklebomb

  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/HH/%5bS&H%5d%20I%20Dreamed%20I%20Was.mp3)  


[**Download File (MP3)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/HH/%5bS&H%5d%20I%20Dreamed%20I%20Was.mp3)  


_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
